


MC:SM Smutshots

by SquickInk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Het and Slash, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slash, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: Little smutshots I write down, I do allow requests sometimes now. :DAll of these are all fiction based, and don't condone these things in reality at all.
Kudos: 19





	1. After School Activity = Nell x Clutch =

The sun was setting, a warm shade of jasmine and a light carmine color, setting over onto two sisters with their different heights, walking home from school after a very long day. A short girl, thin with small breasts with her blonde dreadlocks named Nell with her older sister, Clutch with her Double D cups and her long dyed pink hair. The day was a long day, "God, today was long." Clutch complained a bit, whilst stretching her arms. "Really wasn't that stressful for me brah, just a small test my class had to do." the two continued walking, Nell and Clutch are close half sisters, but the two wanted to share their sisterly love to each other, but in a somewhat frowned upon way by society, siblings fucking, while the two new this. "Hey dude... have you ever wanted to lose your virginity to someone special?" Nell, while blushing asked. Clutch blushing a bright red, stopped walking. "Oh, yeah, why did you ask that?".

Nell, acting abashed until finally saying it. "Dude, I know we're sisters, but I really don't care. I want to lose my virginity to you!" Nell tells Clutch all of this whilst blushing heavily, Clutch looking shocked at first, putting her hand onto Nell's right shoulder. "Nell... I've honestly felt the same to be somewhat honest, besides nobody can know we're sisters who fuck each other if we don't tell anyone." Clutch placing a kiss onto Nell's cheek, the two kiss each other on the lips, locking onto each other's lips for a while, letting a trail of saliva drop onto the ground. The two finally get home, putting down their backpacks onto the ground, heading to Clutch's bedroom.

Clutch pulling Nell closer to her, face to face. The two started to lock their soft lips together, kissing softly, it started as just normal kissing until it became much more steamier. Clutch, unbuttoning Nell’s school uniform shirt, revealing her light blue bra with alice blue frills, sliding her hands underneath her little sister’s bra, massaging her small breasts, pinching her puffy pink nipples, making her moan a bit.

“Ahn… Clutch~” Nell said softly towards Clutch, “Heh, you sound so cute when I tease you like this.” Clutch said towards Nell in a seductive tone, Nell lie down onto the bed, slipping off her blue panties onto her left leg with her skirt lifted up also to reveal her dripping pussy, pulling their lips apart showing it off, Clutch leaning down, inserting two fingers inside Nell’s pussy slowly, inserting it in and out slowly at first, but then picking up the pace a bit. “F - fuck dude…” despite the two being sisters, Nell enjoyed being fucked by her sister, knowing her spots that arouse her the most for the first time. Clutch, getting bored of just fingering Nell, leans near her pussy to lick her clit, whilst pumping her fingers in and out way faster, hitting her G-spot a few times.

Her insides tighten around Clutch’s fingers. “Fuck~! Clutch~~” Nell moaned in pleasure, nearly about to squirt all over on the bed sheets. “Du - dude! I’m about to cum!” Nell couldn’t hold it any longer anymore, squirting all over Clutch’s fingers, moaning loudly in pleasure staining both her skirt and bedsheets. Clutch, licking off the juices off her fingers. Clutch removed her school uniform, leaving Clutch in her lavender blue bra and panties, unhooking it and throwing it onto the ground letting out her big breasts. Clutch getting on top of Nell, in front of Nell freshly squirted pussy with Nell underneath Clutch, Nell sliding Clutch’s panties revealing her wet pussy, the two starting to lick each others moist pussies shivering when their tongues gliding around their dripping clits.

“I shouldn’t be enjoying this, we’re half sisters… but Clutch is so good in bed with me!” Nell thought to herself, the two nearing their climax, “Fu - fuck! I’m about to cum!” Their pussy walls started to throb in pleasure, licking their pussies. The two start to squirt all over their faces, both Nell and Clutch moaning loudly in pleasure, Clutch getting off of Nell, walking to a drawer pulling out a dildo and strap-on harness, “I’m not done yet, let’s use this” Clutch said seductively whilst inserting the dildo into the strap-on harness, Clutch bending Nell down onto the bed, positioning the dildo in front of her pussy. “Just go gentle dude…” Nell moaning soft breaths after squirting twice, but could go for a third round.

Clutch slamming the dildo inside Nell’s tight pussy, making Nell yelp a bit in both pleasure and slight pain due to it being inserted so hastily inside her, Clutch thrusting in and out with the strap-on, grabbing onto her shoulder length dreadlocks, with her other hand massaging Nell’s left breasts, pinching her erect nipple. “Ahn~ Fuck… this feels so good!” Nell moaning loudly, drool dripping onto the sheets, grabbing onto the stained sheets to hold onto something. Nell pulled away the strap-on, turning onto her back on the bed. “So, guess we’re switching positions then.” Clutch penetrated Nell’s pussy with the strap-on, Nell putting her legs into the air, holding them. Clutch penetrated her pussy in and out fast, massaging and pinching her own nipples and big breasts. Nell moaning loudly, as getting fucked by both her own sister and strap-on, “Fuck- dude, I - I’m going to cum for third time…!” Nell warned Clutch, Clutch starting to speed up the pace, leaning down to Nell’s breasts, biting and pinching her erect nipples. “Fuck~! Ah~~ I need… to cum…” Nell thought to herself, squirting all over the sheets for the third time, coating the dildo in her juices.

Clutch pulling out the dildo out of Nell’s pussy, taking off the strap-on and throwing it off onto the floor, both heavily breathing and panting, covered in sweat. “Dude… I love you, thank god we're sisters…” Nell panting, lying on the bed, under the cover. “Why don't we do this more often if that's fine?” Clutch leaned towards Nell, kissing her deeply with both of their nude bodies touching.


	2. Summer Visit = Em x Eric (Original Character) =

The day was a warm summer day, Emily, a strong yet beautiful 17 year old girl with her big breasts, light brown hair tied into twintails with purple hair ties,nice muscles and tall height for guys or girls that are interested in. Emily’s uncle, Eric was visiting her and the rest of the family for a whole week, nobody in the family knows, but Eric has special interests in Emily despite her being underage and blood related despite being in his early 30’s.

“Oh, it’s real nice that you decided to stay over for the summer for a while.” A busty, yet beautiful woman with the name of Rae. “Yeah, I really wanted to mostly see my niece and hangout with her for this week. Haven’t seen her since she was fourteen years old.” Eric said, with the clear intention of doing something with her, Eric walks into Emily’s bedroom to see her in a nice short sleeve gingham shirt with a black skirt. “Well, if it isn’t my sexy niece, how have you been holding up?” Eric asked in a somewhat flirty tone towards her. Emily, shocked from what she has heard from a family member of hers.

“What the hell? Why would you say that? I’m you niece” Emily was surprised for a family member to say that towards her, Eric’s dick getting erect going closer near Emily, forcefully pulling her to his lips his tongue tasting all over Emily’s mouth, pulling away from her leaving a trail of saliva hang from Emily’s mouth, Eric then forcefully tearing her clothes off of her leaving Emily in her cream colored underwear with black straps and ribbons. “What the literal hell are you doing? Get away from me.” Eric locked the door so nobody could go inside the bedroom, then taking off his pants and boxers letting out his big erect cock, grabbing the back of Emily’s head.

Eric pulling Emily’s head back and force with her choking on his cock, pulling her closer, making sure she’s deepthroating his cock, Eric groaning in pleasure nearing his climax, “Fuck, I’m about to cum in her warm mouth.” Cumming inside Em’s mouth, the warm freshly spurted cum pouring out of her mouth, moaning softly “Ah~ what the hell is wrong with you~” Emily said, whilst still moaning. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Eric pushed Emily onto her bed, sliding her panties onto the side, shoving his erect, wet cock inside of Emily’s virgin pussy, breaking her hymen, making Emily bleed a bit onto his cock, Eric tugging on her panties, tearing them apart and throwing them onto the floor, ramming his cock in and out of her with the sound of Emily’s ass slapping against him hastily. Emily begged him to stop and get off her, but Eric didn’t listen, tugging on her twintails roughly while riding her like he depended his life on. Emily started to form tears in her eyes, with them falling onto her dry cheeks, her juices and blood mixed together staining the bed sheets.

“That’s what your uncle likes!” Eric speeding up, his cock tingling from nearing his climax, “Fuck, I’m going to cum!” warning Emily, panicking and fearing that she might get impregnated by him. “God, don’t cum inside me!” Emily thought to herself until she felt something warm shoot inside her womb, Eric cumming inside Emily, groaning as he poured his freshly nutted cum inside, while Emily, screaming and moaning in both pleasure and pain whilst squirting all.

“Like your uncles fat cock~?” Eric said seductively towards Emily, “Please… get the fuck away from me you creep! How are you my father’s brother?” Emily, pushing Eric away. “Honey, are you alright? I heard screams coming from here.” Rae knocked on her door, “Don’t worry I have it all in control!” Eric lying to Rae, making sure she doesn’t learn that he raped Emily and how he has plans on doing more. Emily, both angry and crying, grabbing Eric’s shirt by the collar pushing him onto her bed “Why the hell are you going to me?” Eric, smirking and licking his lips “Oh don’t worry, It’s all catered towards you.” Eric said in a huskily tone, planning what he’s gonna do to her next.


	3. Premarital Love = Male Jesse x Olivia smut =

It was a warm spring afternoon in the treehouse, Olivia with her beautiful dark skin and black hair tied into twintails shining off from the sun, with her D cups showing off nicely with her outfit, with Jesse inside the treehouse with his skinny physique and dark brown hair with an ahoge pointing upwards, Axel was out busy doing something so Jesse and Olivia had the whole treehouse to themselves.

The two have been dating for a while, but the two are still virgins, but the two wanted to lose their virginity to each other, Olivia climbing up the ladder with redstone materials in her hand. “Hey, Olivia. What are you about to do?” Jesse asked, “It’s just some redstone for the daylight sensor for the roof, what was it that you wanted to ask me?” Olivia, asked him. Jesse and Olivia have been dating for a while, but Jesse wanted to heighten their relationship with her through sex, but usually been too afraid to ask Olivia fearing she’d might reject him.

But Jesse had been building up the courage to tell her and today was the day. “Hey Olivia, can I ask you something right now?” Jesse asked, blushing a bit red, Olivia, placing all her redstone related objects onto the ground “What is it that you want to ask?” Jesse took a deep breath, building up the courage to finally ask Olivia what he had on his mind. “Olivia, do you want to lose your virginity to me?” Jesse said to her, Olivia blushing a shade of red. Thinking that she was weirded out “Sorry if that weirded you out…” Jesse said apologetically. Olivia walked up to him, placing her hands onto his cheeks, kissing him on the lips deeply with her tongue exploring his mouth, Jesse putting his arms around her waist, nearly touching her ass. “Guess you’re kinda impatient for my body~” Olivia said seductively

Olivia got away from Jesse and started undressing in front of Jesse, removing her red vest, unbuttoning her white shirt, unzipping her black pants, taking off her grey boots and her yellow-green beanie with her goggles, revealing her in striped white and turquoise bra and panties. Jesse being flustered for seeing Olivia in her underwear for the first time.

“Oh my god. Olivia looks so cute in her underwear.” Jesse thought to himself, with his dick getting harder, Olivia getting on her all her knees unzipping his pants for his dick slapping her face, Olivia massaging Jesse’s tip with her finger, making Jesse groan in pleasure. “Does this feel good?” Olivia asked Jesse with massaging his dick in her hand. “Olivia! Your rubbing…” Jesse said to Olivia, before being cut off. Olivia started to lick the tip of Jesse’s dick, alternating between up and down and around. The brunette's dick getting harder from his dark skinned girlfriend.

“Jesse’s dick is sure getting hard…” Olivia thought to herself whilst continuously licking his tip, then putting tJesse’'s hard dick inside her mouth, starting bobbing her head slowly and then picking up the pace. “Olivia… I’m about to…” Jesse told whilst start twitch and feel tension from Olivia sucking his rock hard dick with her teeth making it much more pleasurable, Jesse groaning loudly in pleasure, making her pick up the pace more. His dick tingling, needing to release his nut, Ah~ I think I’m going to cum~!” Jesse warned Olivia, but then he couldn’t take it anymore, cumming so much inside her mouth that it started to overflow, Olivia, pulling Jesse’s dick out of her mouth, licking the excess flowing cum from Jesse’s dick.

Olivia swallowing all of Jesse’s thick, off white-ish cum. Jesse looked in shock that she swallowed all of his cum. “Olivia, you really didn’t have to swallow all of that, you know… But do you want to do more if that is fine?” Jesse asked Olivia, while holding a box of 2 millimeter thick condoms, unwrapping it. “Alright then, let’s do more.” Olivia agreed, Jesse putting a condom over his dick. Olivia took off both her bra and panties, leaving her nude and her big breasts revealed and dripping wet pussy, positioning herself above Jesse and his erected covered dick. Jesse shoved his dick inside Olivia’s vagina breaking her hymen, making her bleed a bit and her blood covering the condom with her vaginal blood.

“J-Jesse! I’m bleeding a bit!” Olivia stuttered to Jesse while bleeding from her vagina. Jesse pulling out of her and immediately grabs the tissues to wipe the blood off her vagina and then takes off the blood covered condom to throw it in the trash. “Are you okay now Olivia, I know we’re still both virgins, but I still want to know you’re okay?” Jesse asks Olivia while wiping the blood off her vagina. “I’m fine Jesse it just stings a bit, just put another condom on, I don’t want to be impregnated.” Jesse putting on another condom on his dick and inserting his wrapped up dick in Olivia’s tight vagina dripping with pussy juice, Olivia making loud, promiscuous moans, making Jesse go faster, leaning down towards Olivia’s chest, sucking on Olivia’s left breast, biting down on her erect nipple, making Olivia moan louder.

“Olivia’s deep insides of her tight pussy are hugging my dick, it feels so good.” Jesse thought to himself while having sex with Olivia that how he never thought they’d ever fuck, even as a couple, until this day. Olivia and Jesse kissed while having sex, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths, letting go gasping for air and leaving a trail of saliva drop. “Ah~ fuck…!” Olivia moans whilst getting rammed by Jesse’s dick. “You’re really into this~ right Olivia?” Jesse told Olivia during the middle of sex.

Jesse, groaning in pleasure as he was nearing his climax, his dick tingling in sexual pleasure and waiting to shoot his load all inside the condom, The two nearing their orgasms, “Je - Jesse, I’m about to cum!” Olivia warned with her moans overpowering her speech, Jesse feeling his balls empty into the condom, Olivia squirting all over him, moaning loudly, Jesse pulling out of Olivia, taking off the condom his dick, tying it to throw in the trash can, the two lie in bed under the bedsheets, cuddling each other minding their own business.

Then they heard Axel walking up the ladder suddenly, the two covering their bodies up to their necks “Hey dudes!” said while opening the trapdoor “A - Axel you shouldn’t have scared us like that…!” Olivia stuttered while blushing madly “Oh, sorry for scaring you two like that…” “Axel, we kinda need to get dressed so if you can wait outside until we’re done?” “Sure dude.” Axel, climbing down the ladder, notifying Axel that they’re now dressed, then the two proceed to get dressed and continue doing their normal things.


	4. Friendly Shopping Trip Gone Wrong, Gone Right = Nell x Futa!Clutch =

It was a nice, warm, yet somewhat windy day at the shopping mall, two girls of varying heights with multiple shopping bags, wth two girls that go by the name Nell and Clutch. Nell being shorter than Clutch, having blonde dreadlocks with a white and red-brown hair accessory and blue eyes. Wearing a yellow sweater along with a plain white tank top, a green sheen skirt with white thigh high stockings with orange shoes. The taller girl, Clutch having long pink hair and heliotrope purple eyes wearing a cropped hooding showing her stomach, blue jean shorts, white shoes and a black hair ribbon.

Nell and Clutch have been dating for three weeks, despite the two being close together Clutch never told a fact that she has unlike Nell, the fact that she has a cock. But, was willing to tell her one day, “Hey dude, I’m kinda getting tired, why don’t we go to my place?” Nell, telling Clutch with the two walking out the mall.

The two head inside Nell’s house, Clutch showing a subtle boner through her shorts, it didn’t help when Nell slid her hand onto her thigh, Nell noticing the boner through her shorts, started to rub her thigh, making Clutch moan softly. “Great, of course I’m going to get hard from Nell’s soft hand...” Clutch blushed deeply, the two faced each other, their faces getting closer along with their lips. Their lips locking to each other, kissing deeply, Clutch falling on her back, her hand trailing up Nell’s skirt, touching her ass. The two finally releasing their hormones, breaking out the kiss, letting a trail of saliva. “Why don't we take this into my bedroom?” Nell said, the two getting up from the couch and going off into Nell’s bedroom.

Nell, getting on her knees, pulling down Clutch’s blue jean shorts along with her pink and black lacy panties, releasing her erect cock with it slapping her forehead, pulling the cock down towards her mouth. Nell started to lick the tip of her cock, making Clutch shivered in pleasure while Nell was licking her cock’s tip, using her finger to massage the tip’s hole, leaking with precum “Goddamn it… she’s so good at this~” Clutch moaned, muffling it with her hand. Nell stroked her cock up and down, inserting it into her mouth, giving Clutch a nice blowjob. Nell slowly bobbing her head up and down, moistening her cock.

Clutch placing her hands onto Nell’s head, grabbing tightly onto her dreadlocks, pushing her head down fast, making Nell deep throat on her erect cock, bobbing her up and down, moaning loudly. “F - fuck Nell… I’m about to cum!” Clutch moaning, throbbing in pleasure, Clutch couldn’t take it anymore of sexual pleasure, spurting her fresh cum inside Nell’s mouth. Clutch pulling Nell’s head away from her cock letting a string of freshly released cum fall out of her mouth, swallowing the remaining cum inside her mouth.

Nell getting up off her knees, taking off her light yellow sweater along with her white tank top and green sheen skirt leaving her a lacy black bra and panties with a white lace border, her panties wet from her pussy juices. Nell getting on her bed, sliding off her panties and throwing them off and onto the floor, Clutch splitting apart Nell’s pussy lips to reveal the deeper parts with her hymen protecting the insides.

Clutch sliding her wet, erect cock into Nell’s virgin pussy, tearing her hymen making Nell yelp a bit in pain from the sudden penetration. Clutch thrusting slowly, with Nell moaning, breathing softly. “Fuck… Ahnn~~” Nell moaning softly, Clutch picking up the pace penetrating Nell’s pussy, going faster. Pinning Nell down onto the bed, Clutch and Nell looking face to face locking their lips together.

Clutch knew how to fuck despite both her and Nell were virgins, Clutch penetrating Nell’s insides deeper making Nell moaning loudly, pulling away from Clutch letting a trail of saliva drip off, Nell’s deep pussy walls sucking on Clutch’s cock. Clutch unhooking Nell’s bra and throwing it onto the floor next to her panties releasing her small breasts, cupping her small breasts, squeezing her erect nipples. “I - I’m about to cum…!” Nell warned Clutch, “F - fuck… me too~!” Clutch going faster with her cock tingling once again, nearing both their orgasms, Clutch spurting her cum inside Nell’s womb, with Nell squirting all over her cock, overflowing inside, flowing out onto the bed sheets. Clutch pulling her freshly cum covered cock out of Nell, grabbing the tissues to wipe off and throwing them into the trash can.

“Fuck, of course it’s nearly night… I have to go.” Clutch getting sliding her panties and shorts back leaving Nell’s bedroom. The next few weeks, with Nell rubbing her stomach, with a small lump while feeling a bit light-headed lately. A sudden knock on her door was heard, Nell walking up to it only to see Clutch there. “Hey uh, I kinda have to show you something…” a few minutes later, Nell came back with a pregnancy test with it’s cap on, handing it towards Clutch. Clutch took a closer look at it, her eyes widening in surprise, noticing the two lines on the pregnancy test. “You’re… pregnant…?” Clutch said in shock, she didn’t realize that Clutch impregnated Nell from last week from fucking her.

“I can, like, take care of the child myself… I kinda don’t want to burden you with a responsibility like this…” Nell said, closing the door slowly only for it to be stopped by Clutch. “I’m not letting you do that. I literally got you pregnant…” Clutch said to Nell, pulling her closer for a hug, wrapping her arms around Nell’s waist.


	5. Happy Belated Birthday, Petra = Petra x Female Jesse =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Petra is 18 years old in this, while Female Jesse, referred to as Jesse is 16 years old in this :)

“Alright class, tonight your homework is completing your unfinished English assignments, have a good three day weekend.” the teacher said, Jesse packed up all her school supplies into her backpack, walking out the classroom. After walking to the front of the school with Petra walking right next to her, “Hey Jesse, how were your classes today.” “Let me guess your response is ‘Same as usual Petra.’ isn’t it?” Petra said in a bit of unamused tone, “Hehe, yeah. You know Petra.” Jesse said, laughing it off a bit. Petra’s birthday was two days ago Jesse kinda felt bad for not getting her a present despite Petra saying it was fine.

“Petra, is it fine I stay over your house tonight? My parents are kinda out of town for the week, if that’s fine.” Jesse asked, grabbing onto Petra’s arm “Sure, I’ll just tell my parents that you’re staying over…” Petra responded, texting her dad that she’s staying over. At Petra’s house, Petra hears a doorbell ring, opening the door to see Jesse with some of her clothes and items in her backpack, “Hey sis, who's that girl in the doorway? Is it your girlfriend~” A girl in a short hairstyle in the same reddish orange hair color. “No Heidi, Jesse’s a friend of mine. We’re not dating.” Heidi walked away from the two, back into her bedroom, “So, I can stay in another bedroom since you probably don’t want to share the same room?” Jesse asked Petra, “I’m fine with you sleeping in the same room as me. As long as it isn’t Heidi or Marie then I’m fine.” The two walk into Petra’s bedroom, “I’m gonna get into the showers, you’d just get dressed.” Petra walked out of her bedroom, leaving Jesse by herself.

A few hours later Petra and Jesse sat on Petra’s bed in their pajamas, “Petra, have you ever thought of losing your virginity with anyone?” Petra abashed from the sudden question “I haven’t I never thought of it before? What makes you think of that?”, Jesse slid her hand onto Petra’s flat breasts on her, making her blush a shade of rose red, “Jesse, I’m an eighteen year old… people might think it’s weird to lose your virginity to someone younger than me.” Petra stuttered in embarrassment, sliding Jesse’s hand down onto her lap, “Well, it can be a little belated birthday gift, and besides it isn’t a crime for us doing it at all, it’s just a two year age gap.” “I guess you have a point there Jesse, it’d be a different story if I was Axel’s age, of being 19 years old.” Petra pushed Jesse onto the back of her bed’s frame, the two locking their lips with their tongues, fought for dominance with Petra’s tongue obviously winning.

The two pull away for breath, letting a string of saliva drop onto the sheets, Petra pulled on her grey and black shorts along with Jesse’s brown and cream pants revealing their dripping pussies, Petra got on her knees and started to lick Jesse’s pussy causing Jesse to softly moan, “Pe - Petra~” Jesse softly moaned in pleasure, Petra started to insert two of her fingers, while fingering herself as well. “My body’s tingling, Petra… I’m… I’m nearly about to cum~!” Jesse warned Petra, shivering in sexual pleasure, Jesse and Petra started to squirt their feminine fluids at the same time, soaking the bed sheets, but it was easy to clean up. Jesse took off her and Petra’s tops revealing their breasts with their erect nipples.

Petra started to bite Jesse’s left nipple, fingering Jesse’s wet pussy, with Jesse fingering Petra at the same time, Petra shivered in sexual pleasure causing her to pull away from her left breast, the two moaning loudly from being fingered by each other. The two stopped fingering each other, Jesse pushed down on her back by Petra, lifting her left leg making both their pussies touch each other, the two scissoring each other, causing the bed to squeak as their naked bodies touched each other. The two shudder in sexual pleasure, moaning in sexual manner, squirting on each other’s bodies, panting after being tired out from sex.

The two cuddle on each other, kissing each other on the lips “Jesse… I never knew I’d enjoy this…” the two lie down, turning around to see a girl in a carnation pink nightgown with her long brown hair down, Petra processing it to realize it was her little twin sister, Marie. “Petra… was you making all the noise?” Marie abashed from seeing her sister nude, lying on top of another girl. “Wh - why are you awake, don’t you have dance classes tomorrow?” Petra asked her, Marie ran back to her bedroom as a blushing mess. “Petra is your sister always like this?” Jesse asked “Yeah, she’s a bit of a himejoshi, but other than that not really.” Petra, got off Jesse, going underneath the bed comforter going to bed, “Guess I’ll go bed also then…” Jesse during the same thing.


	6. Hotel Session = Emily x Hadrian =

It was a very beautiful late night, there were two girls on date. Nell and Emily were on their fourth date, despite dating for three months, the two weren’t virgins and wanted to have a date in the city, the two were also slightly tipsy from ordering liquor a bit. “Hey Em, should we just go back to the hotel room, I’m quite tired.” Nell asked, Emily nodded in agreement. After leaving the restaurant after paying, the two started to walk to their car. “Em, I kinda need to use the bathroom.” Nell left to use the bathroom, leave Emily alone.

While walking back to the car, her mind was quite cloudy from being slightly drunk, yet still was able to keep her guard up. While walking there, suddenly a white haired guy with glasses suddenly groping Emily’s breasts, “What the hell are you-” before being able to say anything, Emily felt somewhat drowsy, then suddenly passed out falling onto the sidewalk. 

When she woke up, Emily’s arms were handcuffed to the bed’s frame, the same white haired glasses guy who groped her from behind was named Hadrian. “What the hell are you doing…?” Emily yelled at Hadrian, Hadrian smirked, unzipping his pants to release his hardened cock from his pants “You looked like you needed some fun in your life chap, besides you looked pretty lonely.” Hadrian spread Emily’s legs pulling her lacy light blue panties onto her left leg. Hadrian thrusted into Emily’s pussy roughly, causing her to yelp in pain.

Hadrian forcefully thrusts into Emily’s pussy, slamming inside her walls, causing her to both scream and moan in pleasure and pain, mostly in pain from being forced into getting fucked. Hadrian, feeling his dick tingling with Emily’s pussy walls tightening around it, “Fuck… this is goddamn rape…” Emily tried to muffle her moans of pain and pleasure, but failed to do so. Hadrian felt his balls empty as he climaxed inside Emily, groaning in pleasure. Emily squirting onto the hotel room’s bed sheets, staining them a nice shade of a grey.

Hadrian pulling out of Emily, letting his freshly squirted cum flowed onto the sheets, grabbing a pair of scissors out of his pockets, cutting the midriff of Emily’s blue dress releasing her big breasts, “Well, looks like your body never listens to you when getting fucked against your will~” Hadrian slammed Emily against the glass door, fondling her breasts, pinching her erect nipples, Emily moaned in pleasure, Hadrian, slammed his stained cock into Emily’s tight anus, causing her to jump from the sudden painful penetration. Hadrian turned Emily’s head to face him, forcing her to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths, while continuously thrusting into her anus, with the sounds of Emily’s ass slapping on him.

Hadrian feeling his dick tingle in pleasure, nearing his climax. Hadrian knew that Emily’s body listened to his sexual advances. Hadrian cumming into Emily’s anus, overflowing inside, leaking onto the ground, with Emily squirting onto the floor for the second time. Pulling out of her, Hadrian forced Emily to get onto her knees, with Hadrian ramming his stained cock inside Emily’s mouth, bobbing her head front and back, grabbing on her shoulder length hair with Emily’s makeup smearing on her face, with her lip gloss staining Hadrian’s cum covered cock.

Hadrian, shoving Emily’s head forwards, cumming inside her mouth. Pulling out and spurting the left over cum onto her already stained makeup. Hadrian grabbed the tissues to wipe the cum off his dick, throwing them into the trash. Hadrian walked out of her hotel room, leaving Emily in her damaged dress and stained makeup on the carpet floor, with cum pouring out of her pussy onto the carpet, staining it.

Emily suddenly heard the hotel door open, quickly pulling her ripped dress to cover her breasts, “Em, dude?” A familiar voice called her, the door then opened, revealing just to be Nell in the same navy blue dress from their date, Nell walked in with her eyes widening in shock. “Dude… what happened to you…” Nell walked up closer to Emily, stretching her arm out only for Emily to slap it “Don’t touch me…” Nell shaken by the sudden reaction, “Dude… who did to you?” Hadrian overhearing the two, knowing he made an accomplishment.


	7. Playing with her Maiden = Emily x Clutch =

It was late at night at Emily’s house, both Clutch and Emily were having a little date night. The two have been dating for four month, “Hey Emily, what are you doing?” Clutch asked Emily, wondering why she looked like she was deep thinking and spacing out at the same time. “Oh, nothing much really… I space out sometimes.” Emily was obviously lying, she was thinking of how she wanted to try something new in bed with some clothes she ordered online.

Emily slid her hand on top of Clutch’s exposed thigh “What are you doing?” Clutch blushed, Clutch always initiated the two having sex, but this was different this time around. “I want to do something new in bed Clutch…” Emily sliding her hand up to Clutch’s big E cup breasts, squeezing them a bit, causing Clutch moan softly. “I mean, you’re quite handsy today babe~” Clutch said flirtatiously, the two facing each other. Kissing each other, Emily falling onto the couch, with the both making out, Emily sliding and grabbing Clutch’s skirt, pulling off the skirt to reveal her striped pink panties.

Emily pulling off her panties revealing her wet pussy, inserting two of her fingers into Clutch’s dripping pussy, causing her to moan from the sudden insertion. “Fuck~ ahn~” Clutch moaned, causing Emily to speed up, hitting her g spot multiple times, causing her insides to tighten around Emily’s fingers. “Fuck… I’m going to cum babe~!” Clutch warned, her body throbbing to release her fluids. 

Clutch couldn’t take it anymore, squirting all her cum onto Emily’s hand. Emily pulled her hand out, licking Clutch’s fresh warm cum onto her hand. “Why don’t we take this to your bedroom shall we?” Both Clutch and Emily got up from the couch, heading to Emily’s bedroom, Clutch noticing the revealing maid costumes Emily brought online. Emily removed her clothes along leaving Emily in her striped turquoise panties and bra with a pink ribbon on front, taking off the panties, leaving her dripping pussy exposed, Clutch walking towards Emily and started rubbing her pussy, causing Emily to squirt onto the floor easily by being aroused so much already from fingering Clutch…

“A little preparation doesn’t hurt y’know?” Emily and Clutch changing into the maid outfits not covering their breasts and pussies well, Clutch pushing Emily onto her bed, french kissing Emily. their tongues fighting for dominance, digging into her panties, fingering her pussy, sliding up her left bra cup revealing her erect nipple, pinching and massaging it. Causing Emily to moan, letting Clutch’s tongue dominate, pulling away to let a string of saliva drop out their mouths. “Ready for your little gift~” Clutch said seductively, pulling a harness and dildo out her drawer, sliding the dildo through the harness.

Emily positioning herself above the dildo with Clutch sliding Emily’s purple panties off her legs, exposing her pussy, dripping pussy juices. Slamming the dildo inside Emily’s pussy, causing Emily to moan loudly, thrusting fast inside and out Emily, Clutch sliding her right hand’s fingers, fingering Emily’s anus making her moan loudly.

Clutch biting Emily’s right nipple whilst flicking her left nipple with her free hand, “Fuck~ Clutch~” Emily moaned softly, Clutch thrusted deeper inside Emily’s pussy with her walls tightening around the dildo with the dildo hitting her g-spot multiple times causing it tighten. Clutch pulled her mouth away from Emily’s nipple, leaving small marks on it, replacing her mouth with her hand massaging and pinching the nipple, pulling her fingers out of Emily’s anus, wiping her fingers on the recently cleaned white bed sheets. “Clutch… I’m about to cum…!” Emily warned Clutch, trembling in sexual pleasure, Emily pulled away from the dildo, squirting her cum all over Clutch’s lower body and dildo.

Clutch taking off the harness and throwing it on the floor, “Oh, looks like I’m not done yet with fucking you…” Clutch seductively said towards Emily. Clutch slid off her pink panties and lifting up her pink bra, revealing her pussy and breasts, the two letting their pussies touch, grinding on each other. The two girls moaned loudly, the two leaned closer towards each other, french kissing with their tongues toppling each others, their bodies shaking in pleasure, Clutch pulled away from Emily’s mouth unbuttoning her shirt collar to bite down on her neck deeply, tasting a bit of blood. Going down from her neck to her left shoulder leaving a trail of hickeys on Emily’s upper body, “I’m glad we managed to meet~ I love you Clutch…!” Emily confessed with her moans taking over.

The two shivering in pleasure as the two near their climax, “Fuck… m - me too Em~!” Clutch moaned loudly, the two couldn’t resist anymore and squirted their pussy juices all over themselves and bed sheets, panting from being exhausted fucking each other, the two hug each other on top of the sheets, falling asleep. The next day, the two the next morning with Clutch’s phone with missed messages from Nell wondering where she was. “Great, promise my sister, Nell I will hangout with her today. Have to go.” Clutch put her regular clothes back on along with putting the skimpy maid outfit, back into her backpack.


	8. Sexual Education Homework = Nell x Radar =

Today in science class was a bit of an awkward topic for most students, sexual education week. A short tanned boy with black hair with a pair of glasses of the name Radar, a shy yet smart student in the class, next to his partner in class of a slightly shorter girl with short blonde dreadlocks named Nell, the two of course were blushing awkwardly.

“Alright class, I’m assigning partners for this assignment for sex education week…” Radar shook his head in disappointment “Of course we’re being assigned partners for an assignment like this.” Radar thought to himself, the teacher was nearly done assigning partners “Alright, I really only have two students left so… Radar you’re working with Nell for this assignment.” The teacher started handing out a condom to each student. “Now, your assignment for today is learning about safe sex, this assignment is due tomorrow.” The bell rang and every student started packing up.

“Hey dreadheads.” Aiden called for Nell “Why don’t you take this, I got some at my house for this assignment anyways.” Aiden handed Nell the condom, then walked out the classroom, “So, I guess we’re partners then brah…” Nell said walking Radar to her house, the two arrive in Nell’s bedroom taking out their books out their backpacks to read about the assignment, after two minutes, Nell has gotten bored from reading the assignment. “Nell, the assignment is quite important to do…” Radar told Nell, “I kinda wanna do a more ‘physical’ way of doing the assignment…” Radar blushing from what Nell suddenly said, “Nell you’re 15 years old, I recently just turned 16 years old two days ago…” Nell teased Radar’s crotch, causing Radar to form a boner in his pants, Radar blushing a deep shade of red from being sexually teased by Nell of all people.

Nell unzips his fly, releasing Radar’s erect penis “Dude… I didn’t know your dick was this big?” Nell said in shock, blushing a shade of a rosy red, Nell kissing the tip of Radar’s penis, sliding the cock in her mouth, causing Radar to groan, Nell bobbing her head up and down, rubbing the rest of the penis, speeding up in the process causing Radar to groan with his dick tingling in pleasure, releasing his cum into Nell’s mouth without warning.

Nell pulled away from Radar’s penis, swallowing all the fresh cum into her mouth. Nell took off her school uniform dress and dress shirt, along with her shoes and stockings leaving Nell in her light pink panties with a dark pink ribbon in front, Nell took off her bra releasing her small breasts, rubbing Radar’s penis on her flat chest, squeezing them together trying her best to titfuck Radar. “Ah~ Nell~” Radar groaned, Radar’s dick tingled in pleasure, nearing his climax “Nell… I - I’m about to cum…!” Radar warned Nell making her speed up titfucking him, Radar couldn’t take it anymore. Cumming all over Nell’s face and chest.

Nell dug through her backpack’s pocket to pull out some condoms, unwrapping one of them and placing it over Radar’s stained penis, Nell slid off her panties leaving her completely nude, dripping wet, spreading her lips apart to reveal a very noticeable hymen blocking the deeper parts of her insides. Nell positioned herself on top of Radar’s erect penis slamming herself down on Radar’s penis inside her “Ahn~!” Nell bouncing on his penis with blood dripping down from her virgin hymen breaking, moaning in sexual pleasure, squeezing her own nipples “Fuck dude, you’re penis is so big! I feel so good!” Radar’s penis throbbing, begging to be released inside the condom, Nell’s tight insides of her pussy weren’t helping the urge to release his nut.

“Nell, I’m nearly about to cum!” Radar warned Nell, Radar grabbing onto Nell’s hips, slamming her up and down. Radar, cumming into the condom, causing Nell to squirt all over Radar’s glasses and face. “Ready to do another round brah?” Nell, removing the condom off Radar’s penis, tying it and throwing it on the ground. Radar removed his uniform and boxers, leaving him completely nude. The two get onto Nell’s bed, Radar, leaning down towards Nell’s wet pussy licking it, Nell moaning loudly from her clit being pleasured, Radar inserting two of his fingers up Nell’s pussy, spreading them out so Nell and be stretched out a bit more. “Ah fuck yeah, I’m going to cum~!” Nell moaned, Radar continuously licked Nell’s clit clean, can’t hold it in anymore, Nell squirted her cum onto Radar’s face.

Radar pulled his fingers out of Nell, sliding on another condom onto his penis, Radar thrusted his penis inside Nell’s tight anus, causing her to yelp. Thrusting fast inside Nell’s anus, with her ass slapping against Radar’s groin, pulling onto Nell’s arms with her moaning loudly “Ah, Radar dude~!” Nell moaned from getting anal for the first time. 

Radar, cumming inside the condom for the second time, pulling out to tie and throw the condom onto the floor. “Dude, I have like one condom left, why does it look like it has a hole poked through?” Nell looked closely at the condom with the small hole, Radar looking at the condom noticing the hole in it also “Maybe we shouldn’t use it?” Radar asked, knowing he didn’t want to impregnate someone, especially Nell due to her being only fifteen years old. “Nah dude, It isn’t that big of a hole to impregnate me…” Nell slid the condom over Radar’s penis, spreading her legs, placing them onto Radar’s shoulders.

Radar slamming his penis inside Nell’s pussy with the tampered condom Aiden gave Nell to. “Ah~ Radar it’s so deep~!” Nell, grabbing onto the bed sheets, moaned with being fucked by Radar thrusting deeper inside Nell, going deep inside her uterus, squirting his cum inside the womb with a condom tearing a bigger hole letting his warm cum fill up inside her. Nell stained the bed sheets with her cum and urine, with her bladder emptying after sexual pressure. “Uh, maybe I should go home?” Radar putting back on his boxers and uniform and leaving.

The next day, Nell wasn’t in class due to sudden sickness, Radar wondering the worst outcome of her being impregnated, a few days later passed by with a text message from Nell, Radar looking at the message in horror with the worse outcome being true. “Hey Radar, I might have gotten impregnated by you brah. Should of listened to you.” Radar covered his face in shame, knowing he impregnated Nell. 

“Radar are you okay?” A boy with short dark brown hair with emerald green eyes named Jesse asked Radar in concern “Jesse I managed to impregnate Nell, her sister will mostly find out and confront me in a physical way! We shouldn’t have used that condom...” Radar, panickily confessed towards Jesse, blushing in embarrassment. Jesse barely knew what to say, “Yeah, I’m just going to say, good luck with that sadly, never faced something like what you’re doing…” awkwardly walking back slowly.


	9. Little Sleepover Activity = Emily x Clutch =

It was a late summer night, both Nell and Clutch in their pajamas, sitting on their couch watching a movie, then the two heard a knock on their front door. Nell walked up to the door, opening it to see Emily in front of the door. “Em, dude!” Nell felt ecstatic that Emily accepted her and Clutch’s sleepover invitation.   
“Hey Clutch, Em’s here!” Clutch over hearing, walking to see her walk in.

“I have to get changed into my sleepwear.” Emily got up from the couch, a few minutes passed and Clutch wondered what was taking Emily changing into pajamas so long, “What’s taking Em so long?” Clutch got up from the couch and walked upstairs, seeing the bathroom door cracked open, Clutch got curious and decided to take a peek. Her face blushing, becoming a light shade of red seeing Emily’s breasts were quite big and her light pink panties were cute and frilly. Seeing Emily change into her pajamas for the first time was a new experience for Clutch.

“Oh god, I shouldn’t be sneakily watching someone get dressed up, Em’s body isn’t that hot…” Clutch thought to herself, blushing a deeper shade of red, Emily then opened the door with her fully dressed in her pajamas and her light brown hair down, reaching her shoulders. “Were you peeking through the door watching me get dressed?” Emily asked, Clutch panicking, making up a lie “Me? I would never do that with another girl.” Clutch abashed, “Fine then, let’s just get down stairs. Nell’s been probably waiting for us.” the two walk down, joining Nell on the couch.

After a few hours of the three girls up late until 11pm, “I’m going to bed, night dudes.” Nell got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom. Both Emily and Clutch did the same heading into Clutch’s bedroom. “Is it fine that I sleep in the same bed as you?” Emily asked shyly, “Of course it’s fine.” Clutch said, turning off her lamp as Emily slid into the sheets, Clutch did the same.

Emily slid her hand onto Clutch’s inner thigh underneath the covers, massaging the inner thigh with her hands, Clutch blushed a bit from her thigh being massaged “Em what are you doing?” Clutch asked, making Emily stop massaging her inner thigh, causing her to blush “Oh, uh… nothing really…” Emily turned her head away from Clutch. Clutch slid her hand on top of Emily’s making her turn around, “You can fuck me if you want. Nell’s asleep and I don’t mind~” Clutch seductively said. Emily blushed, groping Clutch’s breasts, rubbing her areolas on top of her tank top causing Clutch to moan lightly.

Emily slipped off Clutch’s black tank top, revealing her big breasts with her erect pink nipples, with Emily taking off her sunglow yellow hoodie revealing her breasts, a bit smaller yet still big. The two girls got closer, with their nipples rubbing on each other’s areolas with their own body movement, gaining small moans from the two. “Ah~ Clutch…” Emily moaned softly, the two of their panties got soaked lightly from their pussy juices.

Both Emily and Clutch pulled away from each other, Clutch pulled off her lacy light orange lacy panties, showing off her dripping wet pussy, turning around so Emily saw her pussy better. Emily leaned in and started to lick her clit, earning moans from Clutch, Emily slid her hands to her breasts, pinching her erect nipples “F - fuck~ I never knew you were this good in bed~” Emily got bored of just licking her clit, she stuck her tongue deeper in Clutch’s insides of her pussy, licking the walls “Ah~ Emily~” Clutch moaned louder this time, Emily slipped tongue out of her pussy and letting go her nipples.

Clutch flipped over, spreading her legs. Emily took something from her backpack, Clutch’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing a Hitachi wand. Emily put the wand on Clutch’s clit, turning the wand on to massage her clit making Clutch moan, with pleasure running through her body, causing her to shiver. “Oh god~ This feels so good~” Clutch moaned, Emily inserted her two of her fingers inside her pussy, thrusting them in and out, Emily felt a tender part of her innards of her pussy, knowing it was her g-spot. Turning the wand’s speed up, lowering it down on the lower parts of the clit.

Emily started to massage and finger Clutch’s g-spot, her walls tightening around her fingers, “Shit~ I’m about to cum Emily~!” Clutch warned Emily, only causing her to speed up, Clutch couldn’t hold it anymore, spraying her pussy juices all over her hand and the bedsheets. Emily turned off the wand, putting the wand onto the bed sheets, pulling her fingers out of her. Licking the juices off her fingers. Emily pulled off her light pink panties revealing her pussy, dripping wet, leaving the two completely naked.

After recovering from being fucked, Clutch dug through her bag, pulling out a double sided dildo. Clutch inserted it into both her and Emily’s pussy with Emily getting on top of Clutch, with her ass slapping against her legs. Clutch grabbed onto her waist with thrusting her up and down on the dildo. “Ah~ fuck~” Emily placed her hand over her mouth to cover her moans, Clutch pulled the arm away from Emily’s mouth to hear her moans better. Both the girls felt their g-spot being hit with the dildo, their walls tightening around it.

Their insides throbbed in pain, wanting to release their cum all over their naked bodies and sheets. “Clutch~ I’m… I’m about to cum~” Emily moaned, warning Clutch “I’m about to cum too~” The two girls insides throbbed, squirting all over each other. Loudly moaning in sexual pleasure, Clutch pulled the double sided dildo out of their freshly squirted pussies. Relaxing their muscles, panting and sweating, the two cuddling underneath the cover, sleeping the night away.

The next morning the two were awake with Nell awakened much earlier than the two, “Morning dudes.” Nell yawned, stretching her arms. Emily and Clutch were sitting on the couch with their pajamas. “I heard some strange moans coming out of Clutch’s bedroom, I might be making stuff up though…” Emily and Clutch blushed a shade of red in embarrassment, knowing Nell overheard the two girls having late night sex. “Oh, it might have you hearing things Nell.” Clutch said abashedly.

“Man, might have just been hearing things then.” Nell walked into the kitchen, with Emily and Clutch blushing, while cuddling on the couch, knowing that Nell overheard them having sex.


	10. Playing with his little "kitten" = Romeo x Xara =

It was a nice late night evening, Xara in her apartment, causally reading. She heard the apartment doorbell ring. Xara places her book down heading towards the door to open it, only to see Romeo with a shopping bag in his arms. “Oh, hello there Romeo. What brings you here?” Xara asked Romeo, “Oh, I just wanted to hangout for the night if that’s fine with you?” Romeo asked, lightly blushing. Xara rolling her eyes, “It’s fine, wonder what’s with the bag?” Xara pointed towards the bag in Romeo’s arms. Her and Romeo the two have been dating for a year, Xara wasn’t a virgin after Romeo taking it away, while it was painful it was sexually pleasurable also. Romeo blushing a brighter shade of red “Oh, it’s a surprise gift Xara.”.

Xara shrugged it off, with the two heading back to the living room. After a few hours, Romeo slid her hand onto Xara’s inner thigh covered with transparent black tights, “What are you doing Romeo…” Xara asked, slightly blushing a bit. Romeo continuously rubbed her thigh, causing her to moan softly. “Mhm~ Romeo~” Romeo then pushed Xara onto the couch, with his boner through his dark blue jeans rubbing against Xara’s cover crotch with her black shorts.

The two locking their lips together with their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths, Romeo’s tongue deepthroating Xara’s throat, Xara pushing Romeo away for air letting a string of saliva pull away from their mouths. Romeo getting off of Xara, he dug through the same bag pulling out some revealing black and red lingerie with a collar in the same colors, along with a pair of cat ears and a tail butt plug. “Why don’t you put these on in front of me?” Romeo said seductively. Xara undresses herself leaving her completely nude.

Romeo got a bigger boner seeing Xara’s small breasts and pale skin complementing her purple hair, “Give me the outfit and accessories babe.” Romeo handing Xara the clothes, Xara dressed herself slowly teasing Romeo a bit after putting on the lingerie, Xara slid the panties aside, inserting the butt plug up her asshole and lastly putting the ears on. Romeo unzipped his pants, releasing his erect cock, sitting onto the couch. Xara got on her all fours crawling, with the penis in front of her face.

Xara took her hand, massaging his cock in a fast up and down making Romeo groan “Ahh~ Xara~” Xara then started to lick the tip of his cock with a bit of precum flowing out, Xara then inserted Romeo’s whole cock inside her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, making Romeo groan louder “F - fuck, Xara you’re so good at this!” Romeo groaned, Xara’s teeth were slightly touching his dick, adding extra pleasure. Romeo felt his cock tingle in pleasure, knowing he was about to cum. 

Romeo then took his hands and put them behind Xara’s head, slamming her head down on his cock, making her deepthroat him. Her throat was rubbing against his cock “Fuck, I’m going to cum!” Romeo felt his balls empty, thick, white, salty cum spurting down Xara’s throat. Pulling out of her mouth with a string a fresh nut flows out of her mouth, onto Xara’s apartment floors. Xara swallowed the rest that stayed in her mouth “Good~ good girl~” Romeo said, while petting Xara’s head.

Romeo then put the collar around Xara’s neck, attaching the leash on it. Xara slid off the stained panties, revealing her pussy dripping wet of her juices. Xara got on top of Romeo’s cock, with Romeo slamming it up inside her, causing Xara to scream in pleasure. Romeo thrusted roughly inside Xara’s pussy, pulling on the leash causing to throw her head back. Xara felt her clit throb in pleasure, wanting to release her juices, moaning loudly.

“Ah, fuck~ that’s so deep Romeo~” Xara moaned as Romeo went deep inside her pussy, her walls sticking and sucking all over his cock, Xara’s clit started to throb even more, Romeo rubbing her clit, making Xara moan even louder. Xara couldn’t take it anymore, squirting all her juices with Romeo filling Xara’s womb with his cum. Romeo pushed Xara off his dick onto the floor, with Xara squatting on the ground, with cum flowing out of her making peace signs. Romeo pulled out his phone, to take a photo “Who knew you looked so sexy with my cum flowing out of your pussy.” Romeo seductively said.

Xara ran into the bathroom to get rid of the cum out of her with Romeo dressing up into her regular clothes and leaving Xara’s apartment to go back to his home.


	11. Sex on the Beach = Male Jesse x Petra =

It was a very, very warm summer day at the beach. Jesse and Petra hanging out for the day, Petra was wearing a dark jungle green bikini while Jesse was just sporting light grey and blue swim trunks. “Great, of course the beach is somewhat crowded on a day like this.” Jesse groaned, wanting to get in the ocean without being next to any stranger, creep or not. “Jesse, it’s like 200 degrees outside, of course there would be tons of people in the sea.” Petra rebutted, the two set up their stuff, hanging out their umbrella.

“Hey uh, Jesse… can you do me a favor?” Petra asked, blushing a shade of red and scratching the back of her head. Jesse wondered why she was acting all abashed until she held out a bottle of sunscreen. Jesse then finally connected the dots, that Petra wanted the sunscreen spread on her back, despite being able to do it herself, she still wanted Jesse to apply it.

“Oh, I can do it. You don’t have to act all so embarrassingly Petra.” Petra lied down on the towel, unhooking the bikini revealing her back. Jesse blushed a bit while squeezing and rubbing the sunscreen into his hands. Jesse then placed his hands on Petra’s back, his soft pale hands up and down. The sunscreen spreading all over Petra’s back, making her blush a bit, Petra felt her clit tingle in pleasure “Fuck, I shouldn’t be getting aroused at this, I’m at a beach and I’m only really friends with Jesse…” Petra thought towards herself, Jesse’s elbow then touched Petra’s clit, making Petra shiver a bit.

“Petra are you okay? I can stop applying sunscreen.” Jesse put the bottle onto the towel and hooking up Petra’s top again, then he felt a grasp on his wrist. Petra took Jesse and ran them both to a secluded area of the beach, Jesse wondering what was happening, “Petra what are you doin-” Petra cut off Jesse, forcefully locking her lips onto his, their tongues overlapping each other with Jesse’s tongue toppling Petra’s.

Petra pulled away to gain air, a string of saliva spilling out of their mouths, Petra slid her hand down, feeling a bulge in Jesse’s trunks. Petra then got on her knees, pulling them down to see Jesse’s erect cock, Petra couldn’t believe that Jesse was that big, Petra slid the tip of his cock into her mouth and her hand on the rest bobbing her hand and hand up and down causing Jesse to groan. “Ah~ Petra…” causing Petra to let her hand go and deepthroat his whole cock with her teeth and throat touching it.

Jesse felt his cock tingle, knowing he was nearing his climax. Petra’s moans didn’t help at all, her vibrations from her moans causing Jesse to shiver. “Petra… I’m about to cum…” Jesse warned Petra, only making her faster bobbing her head faster, then Jesse couldn’t take it anymore, he felt his balls empty, releasing his fresh nut down Petra’s mouth. Petra pulled away with some left over cum from Jesse’s cock spurting onto her face.

Petra then pulled down her bottoms with her pussy juices dripping down, Jesse then turned her around, sliding his cock inside Petra’s pussy causing her to moan in pleasure. “Mhmp~ Fuck, Jesse~!” Jesse, tugged on Petra’s long auburn-orange hair causing her head to be thrown back. “Oh fuck yeah, you’re so deep inside me~” Petra moaned loudly, she felt her clit throb in pain, waiting to release her cum. Jesse slammed even deeper inside her, “Jesse! Jesse! I’m going to cum~!” Petra warned Jesse, the two then couldn’t hold it anymore with Jesse cumming inside her womb with Petra squirting all over her legs.

Jesse pulled out of Petra, pulling his trunks back up over his limp cock with Petra pulling back her bottoms up. “Jesse… maybe we should go back?” Petra said, Jesse nodded in agreement, with the two walking back.


	12. Stress Relief = Male Jesse x Lukas =

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that great at writing BL (Boys Love) smut so it's shorter than usual and please go gentle on me?

“Oh, this isn’t good enough!” A young blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes by the name of Lukas, throwing a crumpled up paper into the trash can next to his desk. Lukas burying his hands onto his face, stressed how he wasn’t able to write the next chapter for his novel. A knock on his door was heard “Come in.” Lukas said, the door opened with a brunette with his emerald green eyes of the boy named Jesse.

“Hey Lukas, is something wrong?” Jesse asked, opening the door. Lukas sighed, resting both of his arms onto the desk “It has to do with my book, I’m stressed out how I can’t seem to be able to write this chapter since the last two days.” Jesse, put his hand on his shoulder “Lukas, you’ve literally been stuck writing that chapter for those days, you need to relieve some of that stress.” Jesse said, shifting his eyes towards the left. 

Lukas asked, “Alright then Jesse, do you have any way to help?” Jesse smirked a bit “Well, I do know a way in our bedroom~” Lukas got up from his desk, being pulled by the arm into the bedroom. Jesse pushed Lukas down onto the bed, blushing a bit. Jesse got on top of him, rubbing his crotch with his other free hand playing with his slicked back blonde hair, making Lukas groan softly a bit “Hah~ Jesse~” Lukas form a little tent in his pants, Jesse unzipping his pants along with his boxers releasing his erect cock in the air.

“Looks like you wanted to finally let off some stress?” Jesse teasingly said, putting his hand on Lukas’ cock, pumping it with his free hand massaging the tip making Lukas groan even more, Lukas’ cock spurted out little drops of cum flowing down onto Jesse’s hand. Jesse pulled his hand from his cock, licking the Lukas’ salty cum off his hand. Jesse got up, unhooking his red suspenders and pulled his pants down showing his cock, erect and standing proudly. Lukas turned around, spreading his ass cheeks apart to show off his anus better, then Jesse slowly slid his cock up his anus, making Lukas groan.

“Ah~ Deeper~ deeper~!” Lukas begged through his groans, to his wish, Jesse slammed his cock even deeper, making Lukas yelp and groan even louder, Jesse took his hand and massaged Lukas’ cock, “You like that don’t you Lukas~” Jesse whispered in Lukas’ ear making him shiver along with his cock. Lukas and Jesse felt their balls empty, with Lukas cumming all over the sheets while Jesse filled Lukas’ anus to the brim with his cum.

Jesse pulled out of Lukas’ asshole, both of them panting and sweating heavily. Cuddling on the sheets “Jesse… thank you for that, I really needed to relieve my stress somehow.” Lukas said softly, through each breath “No problem Lukas, always happy to help people like you.” Jesse kissed Lukas on the forehead.


	13. A Bit of Late Night Thrill = Nell x Radar =

Tonight was a very cold night, two people were walking home from a friend’s house. A short girl with blonde dreadlocks, her name being Nell, sporting a mint green colored puffy coat, dark blue jeans and brown boots. A boy with tan skin with black hair wearing a pair of glasses, named Radar. Nell had a thought in her head that she was wanting to ask and do with Radar, so Nell tugged on his arm to grab his attention.

“Hey Radar dude… I wanna ask you something?” Nell asked, Radar turned his head around to listen to her, “Yes Nell?” Radar responded towards her, Nell slightly blushed, scratching the back of her head. “Uh, have you ever thought of being fucked in a public place before, like a playground?” Radar blushed heavily, shocked from the question Nell asked him out of the blue, “No, besides isn’t that pretty weird to do? Somebody might see us having intercourse outdoors!” Radar panickingly said, blushing deeply, Nell put her hands onto Radar’s face, turning his head around to face hers.

“Radar, nobody is really going to catch us bruh. It’s like midnight, nobody would notice us fucking.” Nell, grabbed Radar by the wrist, climbing on the playground equipment. Radar getting onto the ground, Nell pulled down his pants to reveal his cock being erect, standing proudly in the air. Nell took off her boots to easily pull off her jeans and panties, letting her pussy out in the open, Nell positioned herself above Radar’s cock, slamming herself down, causing her to moan.

“Ah~ your cock is so big~” Nell, thrusting herself up and down, Radar putting his hands onto her torso, groaning as Nell’s walls sucked on his cock. Making his cock tingle causing him to shiver besides the cold winds. “Nell… I feel like I’m about to cum!” Radar groaned, Nell speeding up the pace while bouncing on his cock, taking off her coat and grey sweater leaving Nell in her plain white bra. Radar lifted Nell of his cock, squirting his fresh cum onto the equipment ground.

Nell sat on Radar's face, with her pussy on his mouth. Radar expertly ate out Nell’s pussy, making her scream in pleasure. His tongue rubbing against her lips and clitoris. Radar unhooked Nell’s bra, throwing it onto the ground with the rest of her clothes letting out her small breasts, pinching her erect nipples. Nell felt her clit throb, wanting to cum “Fuck… Radar dude… I’m going to cum!” Nell moaned, not being able to hold it anymore. Squirting all over Radar’s face and glasses, moaning loudly. Nell getting up from Radar’s face, Nell crawled towards his cock, shoving his whole cock in her mouth, bobbing her face up and down, fingering herself.

Her moans sending vibrations down his cock, making Radar groan. Radar felt his cock and balls tingle, nearing his climax. Radar pushed Nell’s head down with his hands, emptying his balls to release his fresh cum into Nell’s mouth, down her throat. Nell pulled away from Radar’s now limp cock with her mouth full with his cum, Radar held his hands out in a cup “Look you can spit all my cum into my hand…” Nell then swallowed it whole, Radar being shocked that Nell swallowed instead of spitting from the past times they had sex “Y - you really didn’t have to do that, spitting into my hand of just been fine, besides, let’s put our clothes back on it’s like 2am now.” The two put their underwear and clothes back on, heading to their houses to see each other the next day.


	14. Small Sister = Female Jesse x Male Reader =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - (Y/N) means your name and is Female Jesse, referred to as Jesse in this are siblings.

Today was the usual noon, (Y/N) at home on his laptop minding his own business. (Y/N) heard the front door open, knowing that his little sister, Jesse was home from school. Jesse had round youthful emerald green eyes with long above torso length raven black hair, usually sporting a yellow hairpin.

“Of course Jesse’s home from school, why is there stomping?” (Y/N) thought to himself, Jesse slammed open the door and showed her brother, (Y/N) her photo gallery, “Care to explain these photos (Y/N)?” Jesse was clearly angry, showing photos of her changing her clothes or completely naked. (Y/N) stopped what he was doing, clearly embarrassed of his own sister finding the photos he posted online “I, uh, where did you get those photos? Surely you took them yourself to frame me.” (Y/N) panicked, knowing his sister found out the pictures he took of her.

“I clearly don’t have a phone in my hands, besides I have a mint green phone case, not a jet black one.” Jesse crossed her arms. (Y/N) slammed his fist on the desk “Fine, I did take those photos of you changing and naked, I needed something to masturbate to!” Jesse, shocked, blushing a shade of red “The hell, I'm your sister whose sixteen years old, you just graduated high school last year!” (Y/N) got up from his desk and pinned Jesse onto his bedroom’s walls, his free hand digging through her skirt, rubbing her striped grey panties “I’m going to fuck you, I’ve always wanted the moment to do this.” Jesse panting heavily, widening her eyes in fear.

“Why do you want to do this, we’re siblings!” (Y/N) pushed her onto his bed, ripping off her uniform and underwear leaving her completely naked in front of him, (Y/N)’s took off his pants, releasing his erect cock. (Y/N) forcefully thrusted his cock into Jesse’s virgin pussy, making her scream in pain. “God, who knew my sister was this tight!” (Y/N) groaned, feeling some blood drip down his cock from Jesse’s hymen being broken apart. “Ahn~ Stop it, get off me~!” Jesse begged through her moans, only making (Y/N) go faster and deeper inside her, grabbing her breasts, pinching her erect nipples,

“Fuck~ I’m going to cum!” (Y/N) groaned loudly. (Y/N) groaned, feeling his balls empty as he willed Jesse’s womb being filled to the brim with his cum. (Y/N) pulled out of her, letting some of his left over cum squirt onto Jesse’s body and flow onto the sheets. “Now, why don’t you suck your big brother’s fat cock, you seemed to be deserving of a punishment~” (Y/N) said seductively, Jesse got all on her fours crawling towards (Y/N)’s cock. (Y/N) forcefully shoved his cock inside her mouth, down her throat, bobbing her head up and down. “Aww, is someone crying that they’re getting raped by their own family?” (Y/N) teased, with Jesse forming tears in her eyes, (Y/N)’s dick throbbed in pleasure from getting a blowjob from his own sister, Jesse’s moans sent vibrations up (Y/N)’s body, (Y/N) felt his balls empty, shooting his cum down all Jesse’s throat.  
Jesse pulled away from (Y/N)’s cock, with some leftover nut shot onto her face. “Now, you see? If you do something like this towards your big brother, you’ll get punished without mom or dad near.” Jesse backed up to a corner of the room, shivering in fear and starting to cry. “How about we do this, every week, I’ll fuck you whenever mom and dad are at work. Even if you like it or not.” (Y/N) said huskily, caressing Jesse’s hips. “Fine… I’ll let you fuck me…” Jesse said, through her cries. (Y/N) put their clothes back on, while throwing Jesse their underwear and school uniform back.


	15. Nice change of pace, isn't it? = Nell x Emily =

Nell opened the door, with her and Emily walking in the door, finally being happy to be home after their little anniversary date, slightly tipsy. Nell wanted to give a little present to Emily for their anniversary, but a sexual present. “Hey Nell, are you tired?” Emily asked, Nell wrapped her arms around Emily’s body, her hands sliding down to Emily’s ass, giving it a nice squeeze“I’m really not that tired, babe.” Emily pinned Nell against the wall with their lips locking on each other, making out deeply, their hands roaming around their bodies. Nell pulled away for some air, “Would you be fine with doing something in bed?” Nell smirked.

The two headed into their bedroom, closing the door and turning on the lamp. Nell removed her clothes, leaving her left in just her floral light blue panties and bra. Nell then dug through the drawer, pulling out a harness and pink dildo, making Emily blush a light shade of red, “God, how is she going to top me? Nell never seemed like a top during sex.” Emily thought to herself, while slipping out of her salmon colored panties and bra leaving her nude.

Nell slid the dildo into the strap-on harness, rubbing some lubricant all over it, Nell got onto the bed and slammed the dildo inside Emily’s pussy, causing her yelp in pleasure “Ah~ I never knew you’re like this…” Nell thrusting the dildo in and out, deeply inside Emily, her walls tightening around the dildo, Nell earning moans from Emily, Nell placed her hands onto Emily’s breasts, pinching her nipples.

“Didn’t know you were that submissive brah.” Nell said, removing her hands on her breasts, replacing her hand with her mouth, biting Emily’s erect nipple with her other hand, rubbing her clit. Emily felt her insides throbbing to pleasure, nearing her climax, “Nell… I’m… I’m going to cum!” Emily moaned while trying to warn Nell, only making Nell go deeper. Nell felt a tender part of Emily’s pussy walls, making the dildo continuously rub on that part. Emily couldn’t take it anymore, she screamed in sexual pleasure, squirting all over the dildo coating it.

Nell pulled the dildo out of her pussy, letting Emily recover a bit “Em, you’re alright dude?” Nell asked, wiping the cum off the strap-on “I’m fine Nell…” Emily panted from climaxing. “Well, alright then I guess…” Emily flipped over, lying down on her fours with Nell going behind her, positioning the dildo on top of her ass. Nell, then suddenly inserted up inside Emily’s anus, causing her to moan loudly, Nell unhooked her bra, releasing her small breasts, massaging her own erect nipples, making Nell moan softly.

Emily felt the dildo go deeper inside her anus, causing her to moan loudly “Ah fuck yeah, deeper~” Emily moaned, Nell listened, thrusting deeper with the sound of her ass slapping against on Nell’s crotch, tugging on her twintails “Ah~! Just like that Nell~!” Emily moaned loudly, she felt stomach have this sharp pain, knowing she grew closer to her climax. “Shit, I’m going to cum~!” Emily warned Nell, but her moans overpowered her speech. Emily couldn’t take it anymore, squirting once again onto the bed sheets, “N - Nell~” Emily panted, Nell pulled the dildo out of Emily’s anus wiping it down with a little towel before placing it on the bed, the two panted heavily, sweating. “Nell, where the hell did you learn how fuck me so well?” Emily asked, Nell winked “I have my secrets babe.” Before the two went to sleep with their bodies touching.


	16. Maid Café Tip = Female Jesse x Aiden =

Today was a very somewhat busy day at the Sweetheart Café, a young man with pale skin, lime green eyes and dark brown hair of the name of Aiden, he was minding his own business at the café, knowing that his favorite maid was working today.

“Oh, hello there Aiden. What do you want to order today?” A girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes named Jesse said cheerfully with a nice smile. “I’ll take the cherry strawberry cake and the mango dragon fruit lemonade.” Aiden pointed to the cake and drink on the menu, “Will do!” Jesse then left off with the menu in her hand.

“Why is Jesse so cute, I kinda want to fuck her…” Aiden thought to himself, after getting his order. “Hey Jesse, can I do a little favor?” Aiden asked, blushing. Jesse raised an eyebrow in question, “Oh, I mean my boss really wouldn’t care too much and we’re pretty busy today. So I can do your favor.” Jesse explained, Aiden took Jesse to the closet, pinning her to the wall, making Jesse blush “Aiden…” Aiden placed his finger over Jesse’s soft lips, shushing her. “Shh… I wanna make you a gasping panting mess.” Aiden seductively said, locking his lips onto Jesse’s kissing her deeply, their tongues topping one on other.

Aiden’s tongue dominates Jesse’s with the tongue going down her throat. Jesse pulled his face away to gain some air “Aiden~” Jesse softly moaned, panting heavily. Aiden turned Jesse around, slipping down her panties to see her pussy nice and wet for him. Aiden unzipped his pants, released his erect cock, shoved his cock up Jesse’s pussy causing her to moan loudly. Thrusting in and out at rapid speeds, the sounds of Jesse moans filling the storage room.

Aiden grabbed onto Jesse’s long hair, pulling it to throw her head back. Thrusting in deeper, making Jesse’s eyes roll up and stick out her tongue, Aiden felt his cock tingle in pleasure knowing he was nearing his climax. Aiden thrusted even faster and deeper, Aiden emptied his balls, filling inside Jesse’s womb with his fresh cum, making her moan loudly. “Well, looks like you enjoyed your favor didn’t you Jesse?” Aiden said, pulling out of her with cum dripping onto the concrete floor. “Yeah, I have to get back to my job~” Jesse panted with the two walking out and going on their day like nothing ever happened. But Aiden was satisfied that he managed to fuck the maid he wanted to fuck so badly at her job.


	17. Don't be so shy = Olivia x Radar =

Radar was working around beacontown, helping people along besides Jesse. The day was a sunny day like the usual, “I’m just the luckiest working the best town!” Radar said in a cheerful tone, “Of course, glad you’re my co-hero in residence.” Jesse patted Radar on the head. Jesse saw the red gate open, with a short girl with long black hair, dark skin and big breasts wearing a red dress with gold buttons with black opaque tights underneath paired with grey boots. “Oh, hey Olivia!” Jesse waved at her, Radar blushed at seeing Olivia due to having a crush on her a bit.

“Hey Jesse, just decided I visit you two today if that’s fine.” Olivia asks them, walking with them. “Oh I’m totally fine with you visiting us today. But I kinda have to help some people right, maybe Radar can stay with you if that’s okay?” Jesse replied, Radar nodded in agreement. Jesse walked off leaving to help others, leaving the both of them behind. “Oh god, Olivia’s next to me… Just stay focused Radar, she’s just Jesse’s friend!” Radar thought to himself, blushing heavily knowing he had a crush on Olivia.

Radar then felt a bulge in his jeans, he looked down to see a proud erection in his pants. “Oh god, why did I have to get hard right next to Olivia!” Radar thought to himself, Olivia stared at him, “Hey Radar, what’s with the erection?” wondering why Radar had an erection. Radar blushed heavily, rushing Olivia to the order hall. Olivia wondering what was going on, “Radar what are you doi-” before she could finish her sentence, she got cut off by Radar kissing her deeply, with his hands massaging her big breasts. Radar pulled away from Olivia’s face, the two gasping for air with a string of saliva dropping down “I always had a crush on you Olivia, sorry for this to you!” Radar said apologetically through his heavy breaths.

Olivia, slid her hand, cupping Radar’s erection in her hand “It’s okay Radar, don’t you want to express that somehow?” Radar blushed, as he pulled down his pants along with his boxers, showing off his erect boner standing proudly. Olivia then got on her knees, spitting some saliva onto Radar’s cock then she inserted Radar’s cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down making Radar groan softly “Ah~ Olivia~” Radar covered his groans with his hands. After a few minutes Radar felt his cock feel a sharp pain, knowing he was nearing his climax, Radar couldn’t take the blowjob anymore, cumming his load into Olivia’s mouth, overfilling it with his fresh salty nut. Olivia pulled away Radar’s cock, swallowing his load, filling her stomach while licking the excess off her lips. Olivia then got off her knees, removing all her clothes leaving her in a lacey red bra and panties.

Radar blushed heavily as Olivia pulled down her panties and discarded them to show off her pussy dripping wet with her juices, Radar lifted her leg over his shoulder and then penetrated her with his cock, making her yelp from sudden penetration, Radar thrusted in and out of Olivia roughly, making her moan loudly “Radar, how are you so good at this~” Olivia asked through her moans overpowering her. Radar continued to thrust into Olivia’s pussy while grabbing on breasts, sucking on the left one. Olivia felt her vaginal walls tighten around Radar’s cock, knowing she was nearing her climax. “I’m about to cum Olivia!” Radar groaned, warning Olivia, “That’s right Radar, cum in me! Shoot your load into my womb!” Olivia begged through her moans, Radar couldn’t take it anymore thrusting, he thrusted one last time deep inside Olivia’s pussy, shooting his load inside Olivia’s womb, making her scream in pleasure.

Radar pulled out of Olivia, with Olivia giving him a kiss on the forehead. Olivia then slid her panties back on, putting back with the rest of her clothes on with Radar putting his boxers and pants back on, leaving the order hall. “Oh, Radar, Olivia why were you two in the order hall?” Jesse questioned them, raising an eyebrow “Oh, it was nothing boss. We were just doing some cleaning in there.” Radar lied hoping Jesse never gains hints that they were having sex. “Alright then, I’m going back to helping around town since apparently a lot of people need it.” Jesse sighed, walking away from the two.

A few weeks later, Radar was checking the mailbox shuffling through letters then he noticed one of the letters being from Olivia from her hand writing. “This one is for me? Strange, most letters are usually for Jesse.” Radar opened the envelope to read the letter with a pregnancy test falling out “To Radar, I haven’t been feeling well since we last had sex, I have been experiencing morning sickness lately I think I might be pregnant with your child.” Radar paused, letting the letter fall out of his hands onto the table. Radar flipped the seeing the two lines on the test, leaving Radar shocked. “Olivia’s… pregnant… This is my fault for impregnating her. I didn't think she was fertile that week!” Radar exclaimed, slamming the test onto the table. “I’m not going to run away and hide. I’m going to be a responsible adult and take care of the child I put into Olivia!” Radar thought to himself, Jesse called for him wondering what was taking so long. “Uh… coming boss!” Radar left the letter and test on the table, coming out the room.


	18. A Girl Like You = Male Reader x Clutch =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is one is kinda considered too "edgy" or too "fucked up"? I personally enjoy exploring dark subject matters and using them for NSFW purposes. Sorry if you get upset by this installment.

It was a very late autumn night, with a girl with long pink hair with heliotrope eyes with some black eyeshadow underneath, by the name of Clutch was walking home late at night from her girlfriend's apartment. “Can’t believe I have to take the damn alleyway for a shortcut at night…” Clutch thought to herself, taking the risk of possibly getting raped from stories she heard from both guys and girls. “I hope I’m not another victim of this damn rapist.” Clutch thought to herself even though it might be very unlikely, then she felt someone’s elbow chokehold her “Looks like I have a bit of fresh meat my friend really needed~” (Y/N) chuckled.

(Y/N) punched Clutch’s throat, then slammed her against the wall. “Heh, a young girl with big tits, how rare. It’s mostly girls with small or medium tits.” (Y/N) slid his hand down Clutch’s ass. “What the actual fuck do you want with me?” Clutch scowled at them, (Y/N) chuckled, knowing what he wanted from his new victim “Your body seems fresh enough for a good fuck, but asking for consent ruins it.” (Y/N) turning Clutch around to face him. “Excuse me, I’m not into men, romantically or sexually at all you idiot.” Clutch tried punching him, but (Y/N) blocked her fist, licking her cheek with his moist tongue.

“You know for a girl like you. You’re really missing out on some real cock from men like me”, (Y/N) smirked, massaging Clutch’s big breasts through her clothes, “I’m fine with just being satisfied in bed with dildos unlike scumbags like you.” Clutch scoffed. (Y/N) slipped his hands down Clutch’s black tank top, pinching her erect nipples “Heh, no bra huh? Looks like you’re asking to get violated by me~” (Y/N) chuckled darkly, making Clutch blush a bit pulling out her phone out of her bomber jacket’s pocket “I’ll call the goddamn cops if I have to you disgusting fuck!” Clutch yelled at the man, before being able to dial 911 (Y/N) grabbed Clutch’s wrist making her drop her phone screen first onto the alleyway ground, causing the screen to break.

(Y/N) then ripped off Clutch’s lilac-pink bomber jacket, throwing it into a puddle. Then he pulled out a pair a scissors out of his pocket, cutting a big enough hole, ripping her black tank top, releasing her big breasts, Clutch tried covering her breasts, but (Y/N) grabbed her wrists with one arm, pinning them on the wall with his free hand pulling off her white belt with down hand, and pulled down her dark blue denim jeans and panties to see her pussy moistened up already “Looks like it’s all moistened up for me~” (Y/N) purred, he inserted his fingers up Clutch’s pussy causing her to yelp from the sudden penetration. “Looks like you’re enjoying it huh? I thought you liked fake cocks instead~!” (Y/N) said, shoving his entire hand up Clutch, making her scream in pain with blood dripping down (Y/N)’s wrist. “Heh, of course this one is tight as fuck. “My other victims were somewhat loose a bit~” (Y/N) continued fingering with his cock throbbing in pants knowing he couldn’t wait to shove his cock in her, fisting Clutch, then he felt her walls tightening around his entire hand “Fuck, I’m really about to cum to getting raped!” Clutch thought to herself with soft moans coming out of her mouth, her body going against her by squirting all her cum onto (Y/N)’s hand, pulling it out of her. 

“Guess it’s time for the real fun then…” (Y/N) chuckled huskily as pulled down his pants to show off his erect cock, he turned Clutch around slamming her against the dirty brick wall, penetrating Clutch with his fat cock making her gasp from the sudden sharp pain, (Y/N) thrusted deeply inside, fondling her breasts along with pinching her erect nipples in the cold autumn air “Goddamn it, girls like you shouldn’t have to rely on dildos to get pleasure! Maybe I can use you as my little cum dumpster to use!” (Y/N) grabbed onto Clutch’s hair, pulling it back, throwing her head back so she could face him, showing her face of distress.

“What’s wrong girlie? Can’t handle men using you as a toy?” (Y/N) thrusted even deeper, faster, making her scream even louder. (Y/N) felt his balls tighten, nearing his climax. (Y/N) couldn’t take it anymore, thrusting deep inside Clutch one last time, shooting all his cum inside her womb as Clutch squirted while screaming, “Get pregnant you slut!” (Y/N) shouted, slamming Clutch’s head against the wall, making her get a little cut right next to her left eye. Clutch slid onto the ground, panting and tired. “I had my time with you, how ironic we live in the same apartment complex. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take you to a good friend's house and show you what a real good time looks like.” (Y/N) chuckled darkly as he dragged Clutch into the backseat of his car, closing the door. “Shit, what’d I get myself into!” Clutch internally said to herself, knowing it was too late.


	19. A Little Friend's "Platonic" Help = Petra x Nell =

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird sudden hiatus on AO3, I basically kinda got bored with writing and other stuff in my personal life was happening that wasn't too important, but I'm back and here with a new smutshot.

Today was a usual afternoon, Nell was minding her own business until she heard a knock on her door, while she wasn’t expecting anyone visiting her today but she ran to the door to open it. She opened the door expecting someone like Emily or Jesse, but at the door was a tall girl with ginger red hair and amber orange colored eyes. “Oh, Petra dude! How’s it going today?” Nell said in a cheerful smile, Petra sighed looking away from Nell “I - I’m doing fine…” Nell noticed Petra’s tone knowing that something was bothering her. “Hey, uh wanna come inside if you wanna talk?” Nell asked, Petra sighed deciding to come into her house. The two head into Nell’s bedroom with Nell sitting on her bed.

“Is anything wrong dude? If so, tell me.” Nell said, Petra sighed “It’s basically relationship issues. I’m basically forcing myself to date a man to please my parents, besides he really is kinda an asshole.” Petra said, Nell looked confused “Dude, aren’t you lesbian though? Why are you dating a guy?” wondering why Petra was doing this to herself, “Look just because I’m living on my own, my parents basically told me that if I dated another that I’m going against their values.” Petra said, with Nell having some concern on her face. “I mean, I really don’t like him. Guess cheating on him wouldn’t hurt?” Petra blushed a bit as she turned her head around to the right. Nell blushed from the sudden suggestion coming from Petra about cheating on the guy with her.

“Cheating on him? I really don’t think it’s a good idea brah.” Nell said in a concerned tone, but Petra ignored her as she pinned Nell to her bedroom room wall. Kissing her deeply, Nell melted into kissing as Petra’s lips were soft, both their hands roamed their bodies as Petra’s hand dug under Nell’s yellow shirt massaging her left breast, the two broke out of the kiss, panting heavily to regain some breath. “This may be cheating, but my boyfriend doesn’t need to find out, besides I really never loved him anyways.” Petra said, “Learning that, maybe doing something will get your mind off that?~” Nell smirked as she ran her hand through Petra’s long ginger hair “What do you mean by that?” Petra asked noticing the change of tone of Nell’s voice, Nell smirked, pulling away from Petra as a blushing mess “Well, we can y’know, have sex if that’s fine?” Petra blushed even harder from hearing that from Nell of all people.

Petra smirked, as she slipped off her red hoodie and black jeans leaving her in pink panties with her flat breasts out, Nell then pulled out a lime green dildo out of the bedroom drawer, she walked over towards Petra, pulling down her panties to see her vagina already wet and moist to fuck, Nell then slowly slid the dildo up Petra’s vagina, making her softly moan, wincing a bit. Nell started to thrust slowly after noticing Petra’s pain, when she noticed that the pain started to fade away, Nell’s thrusts started to speed up in thrusts making Petra moan louder as the dildo went deeper inside her, hitting her vaginal walls multiple times “Ahh~ Nell…” Petra moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over her as Nell slammed the dildo inside her causing her to yelp in pain as the dildo occasionally grinded against her g-spot, causing her vaginal walls to tighten around the toy. Nell went to face Petra’s small breasts, and started to suck on Petra’s left erect nipple with occasional bites. Leaving a few bite marks on the nipple.

After a few minutes, Nell couldn’t thrust the dildo into Petra’s vaginal walls anymore “Fuck… Nell, I’m going to cum!” Petra warned her, Nell pulled away from her breasts and went down to her pussy as Petra couldn’t hold it anymore and squirted her vaginal fluids into Nell’s mouth and laminated wood ground, Nell got up from the ground as she removed her clothes to only be in her navy blue bra and panties set. Nell removed all her underwear, leaving her naked with her pussy dripping with vaginal juices, Nell lifted up Petra’s left leg to put her own legs in between hers then she started to grind her pussy against Petra’s with their clits grinding against each others “F - fuck… Nell you’re so good at this!~” Petra tried saying despite her moans overpowering her speech as the two continued to grind their moist vaginas against each other. 

After a few minutes if scissoring, The two felt their sexual climaxes nearing “Fuck dude… I’m going to cum!~” Nell warned Petra as the both their moans filled the bedroom, the two leaned in to kiss as their clits rubbed against each other until both of the girls couldn’t take it anymore, squirting onto each other's bodies and ground. The two broke out of their kiss to moan loudly, after their muscles relaxed from sex, their sweaty bodies touching each other’s “Thanks you Nell… I needed that.” “You’re welcome dude, anything for a friend!” Nell said, kissing Petra on the cheek, Petra blushed, her hands sliding down on Nell’s sides, “Nell… would you be fine with being my girlfriend? I know we're just friends, but I still.” Nell blushed from hearing that Petra wanted to be in a romantic relationship with her. “Sure dude, I love you dude!” Nell said, hugging her. Petra being happy to hear her accept, being finally able to break off her current relationship to be with someone she seemed happier with.

A few weeks passed as Petra’s now ex boyfriend saw her “Oh, uh, hey Petra… who's the new boyfriend you have?” He said in a somewhat mocking tone, Petra turned around to face the guy “Boyfriend? I’m a lesbian you dumbass. I have a girlfriend.” Petra said in annoyance, the ex boyfriend was confused as he turned his head to see Nell’s hand wrapped onto Petra’s arm. The guy scoffed, “Fine, you always seemed happier near girls anyways.” as he walked away the two girls went on their day like usual, pretending that the guy didn’t exist.


End file.
